criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Respa
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = Respa | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = false | C15App = true | Name = Respa | AKA = Cardinal Respa | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = Deceased | DeathReason = Shot through the neck by Nott | DeathEp = | Place = Rexxentrum | Family = | Connections =Vence Nuthaleus (fellow cultist) The Angel of Irons (cultist) Pelor, the Dawnfather (false priestess) | Profession = Priestess at the Chantry of the Dawn | StatsRef = | Level = ≥15 | HP = ≥95 and ≤119 | AC = 19 | DC = ≥18 | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = 20 | Cha = | FanArt = }} Cardinal is a priestess in the temple of Pelor in Rexxentrum, and a follower of the Angel of Irons. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Respa is an older woman in elaborate red, gold, and white robes, her grey hair pulled up tightly behind her head. Personality Biography Background Respa was a Cardinal in the Chantry of the Dawn, the cathedral of Pelor in Rexxentrum. At some point she had become a devout follower of the Angel of Irons in the same cult as Vence Nuthaleus. Cardinal Respa met with Vence in the Chantry of the Dawn. He gave her a satchel containing several scrolls taken from the vaults of Vasselheim, and an Abyssal anchor. She was able to see Jester's Scrying sensor and flew into a fury at Vence as the Scry abruptly ended. ' ' Cardinal Respa led several cultists in a prayer of worship for the Angel of Irons and hoping for its release. During this sermon she was attacked by the Mighty Nein. She fought alongside demons against the Nein and when the fight started to go against her favour she contacted Obann to ask for assistance. She kept fighting until Nott shot an arrow into her neck, causing her to die skewered standing to the wall behind her. Relationships 'Vence Nuthaleus' From what little Jester was able to see, Respa and Vence seemed businesslike up until Respa realized Vence had failed a saving throw against Scrying, after which she began berating him. 'Cultists of the Angel of Irons' Respa burned one of the cultists attending her sermons with Firestorm without caring. 'Acolytes of the Dawnfather' It is inferred that Respa poisoned all acolytes who were genuinely loyal to Pelor the morning before Obann's attempt to break one of the chains holding Tharizdun in place. Character Information Abilities 'Spells' 'Cantrips' *Thaumaturgy '6th Level' *True Seeing '7th Level' *Fire Storm Notable Items Quotations Trivia * Beau and Jester commented that Respa's hair appeared frizzy with bad breakage. References Art: